


Josh Lyman Talks about Strategy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 The War At Home, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Companion piece toDonna Moss Talks about Sex and Joey Lucasby Laurel A.





	Josh Lyman Talks about Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

This is a companion to Donna Moss Talks About Sex and Joey Lucas by  
Laurel Alden.

I have my best face forward. I am a  
Charming-Witty-and-Handsome-Political-Strategist, after all. I am a  
Charming-Witty-and-Handsome-Political-Strategist, and I'm here to kick  
some ass. Kick some ass and take some names. That is the agenda. A  
little ass kicking, some name taking, and maybe I'll have a look at  
Donna's Vogue when I think no one is looking.

I like the perfume inserts. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Okay, so I  
may be slightly ashamed to admit it. What is slightly more embarrassing  
is that I've been known to take the perfume inserts out of magazines and  
smuggle them home with me, if I like the scent.

I have one on my bedside table that smells like Don�

What? Nothing. Never mind.

I'm a Charming-Witty-and-Handsome-Political-Strategist, dammit. Don't  
look at me like that.

You may note that I haven't mentioned potential interactions with Joey  
Lucas. I am going to do my best to ignore Joey Lucas. I mean, I'll be  
polite, but I'm not going to flirt. No way.

I am not an idiot. Stop looking at me that way. I have a plan. A  
strategy, if you will.

I'm going to ignore Joey Lucas because it drives Donna crazy. Donna  
keeps bugging me to ask out Joey Lucas, which is just insane if you ask  
me--I mean, look what happened the last time she encouraged me to do  
anything Joey Lucas related. The sight of a wet Al Keiffer was enough  
to give me nightmares for weeks. And so I, in turn, am going to do  
everything in my power to ignore Joey Lucas, because disaster will  
surely ensue if I follow Donna's advice.

That'll teach her. Okay, so maybe I'm completely irrational.

It's just--she's so smug. She reminds me of a meddling little sister.  
She's driving me crazy. I don't understand what the fixation is with me  
and Joey, anyway. She seems to have an overwhelming desire to see me  
coupled.

AHA! That's it! If I'm coupled, maybe I'd be so fixated on my own life  
that I couldn't possibly obsess over all the legions of local gomers  
that pass through Donna's door.

Josh Lyman, Charming-Witty-and-Handsome-Political-Strategist AND  
certified genius. That's me.

Okay, maybe more like certifiable. But I am a genius. 760 verbal!

Well, if that IS her evil plan, it's not going to work. Not only am I  
going to ignore Joey Lucas, but I'm going to take even more of an  
interest in these damnable gomers. Something tells me I'm not going to  
like that.

This means war, dammit.

So Donna and I continue to drive each other crazy. She continues to  
harass me about Joey Lucas, I sidestep it by bellering about numbers,  
she makes this odd snorting sound and rolls her eyes, and I emerge  
victorious. Well, sort of victorious. There was a tiny setback. I may  
have done a miniscule amount of flirting when Joey first arrived. But  
she started it.

My god. I'm a five-year-old, aren't I?

And then Sam called and I had to take off my Kindergarten-Josh mask and  
put Brilliant-Political-Strategist in its place and forget all about  
this for the time being.

This isn't over, Donnatella Moss. Not by a long shot. I will continue  
to ignore Joey Lucas, as difficult as it is, and continue to harass you  
about your gomers. It's not that easy to couple me, Donnatella. I'm  
Josh Lyman, I'm a Charming-Witty-and-Handsome-Political-Strategist, and  
you have to get up pretty early to pull one over on me.

I'm a Charming-Witty-and-Handsome-Politicial-Strategist, dammit. Hear  
me roar.

  


End file.
